Vegito 7900 (Universe 41)
A man with unpararelled physical strength and equally strong morals, Vegito 7900 was one of the five core members of Lookout. Inc, who served to protect the world from any evils that arised. Originally a man disillusioned with the life he led, in a small village full with people that were very religious, he ventured off, woving to see what the world had to offer and discover how he felt about life. Nowadays, he serves as the official protector of The Lookout, relaxing, but also keeping an eye in the sky, just in case something were to happen. Appearance Vegito used to don a black gi with a brown undershirt that's skintight, along with yellow armguards with red trimming, yellow shinguards and black shoes, complemented with a red belt. He also wore two earrings, very similar to the Potara earrings used by the Kais, which he still does to this day. His hair was dark blue, except for the two bangs he had at the front, which were pink in color. Nowadays, his appearance has switched. His colors are inverted, with a black skintight suit, underneath a white undershirt and brown gi. His belt is now blue, and he's donned white gloves and boots similar to the ones seen in a typical Saiyan armor. His face is visibly older, but his hair color has become more vibrant, now a brighter blue and pink. Personality There isn't very much that needs to be said about Vegito. He has firm morals, and is very affable towards people, though he keeps them at an arms length unless he knows you well and can trust you, his experiences having jaded him to an extent. He has a tendency to prefer to keep things as simple as possible, detesting long, overdragged, scientific explanations, being more of a "straight to the point" kind of guy. History be added Powers Combat - Vegito is an extremely formidable fighter, with many years of experience in fighting. His strategies consists of heavier attacks, but often mixing in feints and light attacks, keeping a good mix of it. Ki Control - Vegito possesses ki control, although he hasn't used it all too much. That said, he is adept at firing numerous blasts, but prefers bomb-style blasts, letting them hit the opponent before exploding. Flight - Naturally, his ki control gives him flight. Speed - Vegito is relatively fast, and combines this with his hard hits to maximal effect. Stamina - Vegito has good stamina, which helps him in battles. Zenkai - Being a Saiyan, he recieves Zenkais from near death experiences. Enhanced strength Vegito is insanely strong. In fact, his physical strength is matched by almost no one, and he's considered the powerhouse of the Lookout. Inc. members. His strength is a result of otherworldly energies infusing with him and granting him strength far beyond those of normal men. While one might argue that they should've boosted his mental capacities, as Vegito was a fighter, they opted to strengthen him on the physical plane instead. While the village he comes from says it's a result of their prayers, Vegito chalks it up to a combination of being too close to a weird portal as a kid and getting struck by lightning from it shortly after. As a result, he now delivers bone-shattering punches without too much effort, which serves him greatly in battle, as either his enemies are incapacitated purely physically, or mentally, as they see what he can do and fear that it will happen to them as well. This, combined with the speed of his punches, makes Vegito extremely dreaded by many opponents, and very few have been able to match him in combat. That's usually why Vegito will be seen taking on the strongest opponent on the field, although almost always together with a fellow Lookout Inc. member, since his strength proves instrumental to at least keeping them in check, if not being instrumental in weakening and defeating them. At his earliest stages, his most impressive feat was managing to catch and holding up a tall skyscraper, saving the people inside it from certain doom. His powers merely grew, and when he was in his 'Golden Age', his most impressive feat was by far stopping an asteroid, twice the size of Earth, summoned by his enemies, extremely close to Earth, somehow preventing a gravitational pull between the two celestial objects, but also to keep it in check, and eventually, thanks to Zion's energy boost, manage to repell the asteroid, shattering it into bits with a single punch and sending the clusters flying into the depths of space, where they eventually settled and became an asteroid belt formed around Earth. As is the case with all the others, Vegito's strength over the years has merely increased. While his full strength hasn't been pushed to the limit just yet, he's still frightingly strong enough to swing a Celestial Mace, a planet the size of Earth connected to a chain, around, and smashing it into his opponents, almost assuredly killing them. Holding up skyscrapers is child's play to him now, as he was seen pulling off that feat with one finger only. Naturally, this means that Vegito has extremely good self control when in ordinary situations, as if he isn't careful, he'd definetly kill someone with a single pat on the shoulder or a simple flick on the nose. This was practiced over the years, and while he had problems in the beginning, he's so accustomed to it now that he's practically just an ordinary guy without any unnatural strength. Category:Universe 41 (S'H) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles